I Never Meant to Brag
by Sid Vicious 09
Summary: Hermione rubs her realtionship in Pansy's face. But will the relationship last? Songfic of Paramore's Misery Business. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song!


**Okay, I am the biggest fan of this song, and I felt compelled to write a songfic. Dramione, of course. This one has a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. That is Ms. J.K. Rowling. I hate her! not really, I'm just jealous. But yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**(A.N.: I cut off some of the first verse. They didn't really go. Sue me! Review!)**  
_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

"Damn did you see Pansy today? She's looking fine!" said a seventh year boy.

Hermione smirked. She knew that Pansy used glamour charms, and body shaping clothes to look that good. She continued to walk down the hall to the girl in question.  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
_Hermione hated the pug-faced girl more than anyone would ever know. Pansy had tried to beat Hermione at everything, and it seemed sad that she had only accomplished one of her goals. Hermione stopped in front of Pansy, one hand hooked on her hip.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are by far the nastiest piece of work this school has ever seen. I hope that one day you'll be able to look in the mirror and not see the biggest mistake to ever walk the earth." Hermione snarled at the girl.

Hermione began to walk away from the stunned girl, but turned around with an evil smirk playing at her lips.

"By the way, Parkinson, Draco says hi."_  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

Hermione walked down the hall, reveling in the girl's embarrassment. She had worked so hard trying to tell Draco Malfoy that she liked him. And then Pansy had stepped in and stolen him away. When she had finally dumped him, Hermione had been there to pick up the pieces. They had been happily together since then._  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

"You're just mad cause you're his rebound girl! Do you hear me Granger?" Pansy yelled down the hall.

Hermione stopped, and slowly turned to face the angry girl.

"That's right Granger. He is just bidding his time until he comes back for me. We love each other, and you can't stand in our way!" Pansy yelled again.

"Whatever you tell yourself to make it easy to sleep at night Parkinson. Whatever you tell yourself." Hermione said as she continued to walk down the hall, a smile plastered on her face._  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

Hermione knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. She followed him to the empty couch, and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and listened to him tell her about his day. She knew that somewhere in the school Pansy Parkinson was crying her eyes out. Hermione knew that she missed Draco. It was etched across her face every time his name came up in conversation._  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

**The next day:**

"Pansy, you don't get it! He is with me now. Give up." Hermione said to the exasperated girl.

"But he's mine! Give him back! I won't hurt him again! I swear I won't! I've changed, I promise. Give him back!" the girl yelled.

"Honey, people never change. You hurt him once, and I will never give the opportunity to hurt him again." Hermione said, as she shook the girl's hands of her shoulders.

She pushed herself past the sobbing girl…

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

"But why you? I mean he could have anyone!" she pleaded.

"Why? Because I am nothing like you. You are a dime a dozen honey. You're like sand on the beach, but he wanted a diamond." Hermione said. "And I refused to be a grain of sand. I wanted to shine."_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

"So what did Pansy say?" He asked her, later that night.

"She wanted to know why you picked me over her."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told her the truth. I said you didn't want her because she is like everybody else. You wanted some unique."

"You said it like that? Unique?"

"Well, no. I said she was like sand on the beach, and I was a diamond. And that you wanted someone who shined. Was I too mean?"

"Never."_  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

**A couple years later:**

Hermione walked down the aisle. On one side she could see her mother and her father's shining faces. On the other she could see the smiling faces of Draco's parents. And sitting a couple of seats behind his parents was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione smiled at the look on the girl's face.

She stopped once she reached Draco, and took both his hands in her own. She smiled up the man she loved, and leaned in to kiss him before they started the ceremony._.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

Hermione looked over the her husband of many years, smiling as she watched him toss their youngest in the air. Seven years, and three kids later, they were still happily married. Hermione saw Pansy around every once in a while, and smirked as she saw the hate that filled the girl's eyes. She loved the way that she could still make the girl jealous of what she had once had. It was even better because she truly loved Draco. She was happy, it felt good._  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

**Well, that's it! What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I'd love you forever! I use a lot of question and exclamation marks, oops. This story didn't work out exactley as well as i thought it would. i'll probably go back and revise it, but for now its the way it is.**

**Review, review, review! Go ahead, click the button and leave a review!**

**Please! Later**

**Sid Vicious: is gangster enough for two**


End file.
